sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Elementary (TV-Serie)
thumb|230px|right Elementary ist eine sich zur Zeit noch in Produktion befindliche US-amerikanische TV-Serie, welche am startete. Handlung Sherlock Holmes arbeitete als freier Berater für Scotland Yard, bis ihn seine Drogenprobleme zwangen eine Entzugsklinik in New York aufzusuchen. Nach seiner Entlassung lebt er nun in Brooklyn und unterstützt das NYPD. Als seine Betreuerin hilft ihm Dr. Joan Watson, eine ehemalige Chirurgin, die ihre Lizenz verlor nachdem einer ihrer Patienten verstarb. Besetzung Staffeln *Staffel 1 ( - ) *Staffel 2 ( - ) *Staffel 3 ( - ) *Staffel 4 ( - ) *Staffel 5 ( - ) *Staffel 6 ( ) Romane #The Ghost Line von Adam Christopher #Blood and Ink von Adam Christopher Produktion Im September 2011 wurde bekannt, dass der amerikanische Sender CBS Pläne für eine modernisierte Sherlock-Holmes-Serie entwickelt.CBS Developing Modern ‘Sherlock Holmes’ Erste Details folgten im Januar 2012: Die Serie soll den Namen Elementary tragen und Robert Doherty wurde mit der Produktion und dem Drehbuch für den Pilotfilm beauftragt.'Elementary': CBS develops 'modern-day Sherlock Holmes' pilot Angaben zur Besetzung erschienen schließlich im Februar und März. Sherlock Holmes wird vom britischen Schauspieler Jonny Lee Miller gespielt werden,'Dexter' Killer Tapped to Play Sherlock Holmes in CBS Pilot und Lucy Liu übernimmt die Rolle seiner Assistentin Dr. Joan Watson.Lucy Liu To Play Watson In CBS’ Modern Sherlock Holmes Pilot ‘Elementary’Casting Lucy Liu as Dr 'Joan' Watson will ruin one of the great bromances of all time In einer weiteren Rolle tritt Aidan Quinn als Captain Gregson von der New Yorker Polizei auf.Aidan Quinn To Co-Star In ‘Elementary’ Die Serie startete am 27. September 2012. Bereits einige Wochen zuvor tauchten vereinzelt Kopien der ersten Folge im Internet auf. Am 23. Oktober gab die CBS bekannt, dass sie die Anzahl der georderten Episoden von 12 auf 22 erweitert hat, Vegas, Elementary Receive Full Season Orders und erhöhnte sie am 15. November nochmal um zwei weitere auf insgesamt 24.'Guys With Kids' and 'Elementary' get more episodes, 'Vegas' cut by one Das zweistündige Finale lief am 16. Mai. Am 27. März 2013 wurde bekannt, dass die Serie eine zweite Staffel erhalten werden.'The Good Wife', 'Elementary', 'Person Of Interest', '2 Broke Girls', 'NCIS: LA', 'The Mentalist', 'Mike & Molly,' 'Hawaii Five-0' & 'Blue Bloods' Renewed by CBS Die Ausstrahlung begann am 16. September 2013 und endete am 15. Mai 2014. Am 13. März 2014 verkündete die CBS, die Serie um eine weitere Staffel verlängert zu haben.Serienjunkies: CBS hat die Serien Elementary und Blue Bloods verlängert Diese wurde vom 31. Okotber 2014 bis 14. Mai 2015 ausgestrahlt. Bereits im Dezember 2013 wurden erste Pläne bekannt, dass Titan Books die Rechte für eine Roman-Reihe basierend auf der Serie erworben hat. Der erste Band von Stephen Romano sollte den Titel The Next Victim tragen und am 26. Mai 2015 erscheinen.Elementary Novel Title and Date Revealed, die Arbeit an diesem Buch wurde jedoch im Dezember 2014 offiziell eingestellt.New Novel Metro this summer / Elementary Book cancelled. Stattdessen erschien am 27. Februar 2015 der Roman The Ghost Line von Adam Christopher als erster Band der Reihe. Weitere Bücher sind angekündigt.Drew Johnson joins THE SHIELD and I return to the Brooklyn brownstone for ELEMENTARY book #2! Am 15. Mai 2015 wurde sie Serie offiziell um eine vierte Staffel verlängert CBS verlängert 15 Serien Ausstrahlung in Deutschland Am 15. November 2012 kündigte der Sender Sat.1 an, die Rechte an der Serie gekauft zu haben, und sie ab dem 10. Januar 2013 Donnerstags um 21:15 in Deutschland ausstrahlen zu wollen."Elementary": Sat.1 zeigt neue Holmes-Serie bereits ab Januar Bis zum 28. März strahlt der Sender die ersten 12 Folgen aus. Die Ausstrahlung der weiteren Folgen sollte zunächst Montags ab dem 7. Oktober stattfinden, wurde dann aber bereits auf den 23. September vorverlegt.Elementary: Sat.1 zeigt die Fortsetzung der 1. Staffel im OktoberSat.1 zieht Start der neuen "Elementary"-Folgen vor Mit dem 25. November, zwei Folgen vor dem Staffelfinale, brach Sat.1 die Austrahlung vorzeitig ab. Zuerst sollte die restlichen Folgen auf dem Schwestersender Sixx erfolgen, wo bisher in der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch die Wiederholung der Sat1-Folgen liefen, wurde aber ebenfalls kurzfristig abgesetzt, da Sixx nicht über die Senderechte für eine Erstausstrahlung der Serie verfügt.Sat.1 setzt "Elementary" vorzeitig ab und verschiebt "Hawaii Five-0""Elementary": Sixx zeigt letzte Folgen doch nicht Folge 23 erhielt ihre deutschsprachige Erstausstrahlung am 12. Dezember 2013 auf dem österreichischen Sender Puls 4, bevor auch dieser seine Ausstrahlung einstellte. In Deutschland wurde die Ausstrahlung ab dem 13. Februar 2014, wieder auf dem Sendeplatz am Donnerstag, nun aber erst um 22:15, fortgesetzt. Die Erstausstrahlung der 24. und letzten Episode der ersten Staffel erfolgte eine Woche später am 20. Februar.Sat.1 setzt Ausstrahlung von "Elementary" im Februar fort Ursprünglich war geplant, direkt im Anschluss mit der Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel fortzufahren. Nachdem das zuvor gezeigte Finale der ersten Staffel jedoch nur mäßige Einschaltquoten erzielte, wurde diese am 24. Februar wieder kurzfristig gecancelt.Wunschliste: Nach zwei Folgen: Sat.1 setzt "Elementary" erneut ab Am 5. März wurde bekannt gegeben, dass sie Serie ab dem 4. April zum Sender Kabel eins wechselt. Zunächst hieß es, dass dort jeweils Freitags um 20:15 die Premiere der zweiten Staffel gesendet werden soll.Serienjunkies: Elementary: 2. Staffel läuft ab April bei kabel eins Diese Pläne wurden jedoch bereits am Tag darauf wieder verworfen, wonach zunächst um 22.15 nochmal die komplette erste Staffel wiederholt werden soll.Serienjunkies: Elementary: Zunächst erste statt zweite Staffel bei kabel eins Kurz vor Beginn der Ausstrahlung, am 2. April, unterfuhr der Programmplan erneut einer geringfügigen Modifizierung. Die Wiederholungen von Elementary laufen jetzt um 21:15 und 22:15 mit jeweils zwei Folgen hintereinander.Kabel eins schiebt "Beauty and the Beast" in die Nacht Die Erstausstrahlung der zweiten Stabbel begann schließlich am 05. September, zunächst ebenfalls mit zwei Folgen hintereinander.Endlich: kabel eins zeigt zweite "Elementary"-Staffel Ab dem 14. November wurde der Sendeplatz um 21:15 jedoch durch eine erneute wiederholung von Staffel 1 ersetzt. Nachdem die Ausstrahlung der zweiten Staffel am 19. Dezember endete, begann Kabel eins ab dem 09. Januar 2015 nahtlos mit dem Start von Staffel 3. Zunächst wurde jedoch nur die erste Hälfte gezeigt, welche am 27. März, zusammen mit der Widerholung der ersten Staffel, endete."Elementary": kabel eins zeigt dritte Staffel ab Januar Für die zweite Hälfte wechselte die Serie zum Sender Sat.1 zurück, der sie ab dem 05. Oktober jeweils Montags um 22:15 ausstrahlt."Hawaii Five-0" und "Elementary": Neue Folgen ab Anfang Oktober bei Sat.1 Parallelen zu anderen Produktionen ''Sherlock ''Elementary reiht sich in eine lange Linie von modernisierten Holmes-Versionen ein, zu denen schon die Filmreihe der 40er-Jahre mit Basil Rathbone gehörte. Trotzdem wurden in Fan-Kreisen schnell parallelen zur BBC-Serie Sherlock gezogen, welche erst ein Jahr zuvor gestartet war.Neue Sherlock Holmes-Serie von CBS Diskussion im Sherlock-Holmes-ForumAmerikanisches Remake von Sherlock BBC ...? Diskussion im Sherlock-Holmes-Forum Steven Moffat reagierte auf die erste Ankündigung humorvoll und verbreitete über seinen Twitter-Acount die Nachricht "Dear CBS. A modern day Sherlock Holmes? Where, oh where, did you get THAT idea? We'll be watching!"Twitter Sue Vertue zeigte sich in der Öffentlichkeit indes bereits besorgter, und gab an, falls sich die beiden Produktionen zur sehr ähnelten auch rechtliche Schritte zu prüfen.Legal thriller looms as Sherlock takes his caseload to New York Neben dem allgemeinen Setting besteht noch eine Verbindung in der Wahl der Hauptdarstellers Jonny Lee Miller. Dieser hatte zuvor bereits in einer Inszenierung von Frankenstein zusammen mit Benedict Cumberbatch auf der Bühne gestanden, wobei beide abwechselnd in der Rolle des Victor Frankensteins und dessen Kreatur auftraten. Filme der 1970er bis 1990er Jahre Einen weiblichen Watson an die Seite von Holmes zu stellen, ist nicht neu: *In Der verkehrte Sherlock Holmes von kümmerte sich Dr. Mildred Watson um Justin Playfair, der glaubt Sherlock Holmes zu sein. *In The Return of the World's Greatest Detective von gab es sogar bereits eine Joan Watson, die mit Sherman Holmes ermittelt. *In Eine Pfeife in Amerika von ist es eine Jane Watson, die mit dem aufgetauten Holmes ermittelt. Anders als ihre Vorgängerinnen trägt sie jedoch keinen Doktortitel * In Die Rückkehr des Sherlock Holmes von übernahm Dr. Amy Winslow die Aufgaben von Watson. Bei den Filmen von 1987 und 93 handelte es sich ursprünglich ebenfalls um von CBS produzierte Piloten für in der Gegenwart angesiedelte TV-Serien. Anders als Elementary wurden diese Projekte jedoch anschließend nicht weiter verfolgt. Veröffentlichungen *Die erste Staffel erschien am 17. August 2013 in den USA als DVD-Set. In Deutschland erschien sie am 6. März 2014 in zwei Halbstaffelboxen. Seitdem sind bis 2019 alle Staffeln bis 6 im Jahresrhytmus im März oder April in Deutschland erschienen. Externe Links * *Offizielle Webseite *Offizielle Webseite (englisch) *CBS Elementary Wiki (englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Elementary es:Elementary pt-br:Elementary ro:Sherlock Holmes și Dr. Watson Kategorie: TV-Serien !